


Laundry

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switched shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Content Advisory: Slash in thought and deed, obnoxious Kirkitude, misuse of intra-ship transport.  
> Acknowledgements: [](http://flit-st-fanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**flit_st_fanfic**](http://flit-st-fanfic.livejournal.com/) for [this kink meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=24100531#t24100531), and [](http://frostfire-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**frostfire_17**](http://frostfire-17.livejournal.com/) for Yeoman Gillis from her awesometastic [Listening To Hear Where You Are](http://frostfire-17.livejournal.com/139544.html).

Title: Laundry  
Rating: Light R  
Pairing/Characters: Chekov/Sulu, Kirk, Uhura. Kirk/McCoy &amp; Spock/Uhura referred to.  
Summary: Switched shirts.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

They wake up late, because they finally fell asleep three hours ago, because they can't keep their hands off each other. Sharing a shower is really fucking fun, pun intended, but saves no time at _all_. Damp-eared, hastily dressed, Hikaru runs with Pavel to the Bridge, skidding to a stop five meters from the entrance so they can walk in like the responsible and dignified Starfleet officers they are. Hikaru calmly takes report from McKenna, sits down without flinching even though he can still feel how hard Pavel fingered him, and smirks very slightly to himself when Pavel visibly shifts in _his_ chair.

Pavel -- _Ensign Chekov_, as Lieutenant Sulu reminds himself, they're on _duty_ \-- reaches across his console, and Sulu notices an extra few centimeters of pale milky-skinned arm, the hiked-up sleeve circled with one gold band. Ensign Chekov's wearing Lieutenant Sulu's uniform shirt. Surreptitiously Sulu checks his own wrist, and his sleeve is bare, because it's really Chekov's. Furthermore, now that he thinks about it, this shirt is a little tight across the shoulders.

_Huh_, Sulu thinks. As his hands flicker over his console, he glances around the Bridge, which bustles with shift change. The Alpha Shift staff are trading hellos and taking their stations; no one's likely to notice as long as he and Chekov don't make a big deal, so he doesn't.

It's not that Hikaru doesn't want their shipmates to know that they're together. As he thinks so he can't help glancing over at Pavel, noting his cool professional expression as he reads a star chart, the slant of his cheekbones, the long lashes fringing his eyes. Hikaru looks, and wants all over again to grab Pavel's hand and announce this to the ship, their planet, the galaxy.

Which would, of course, be ridiculous. Besides... it's just still so new they haven't even told their friends yet. Hikaru can still count their nights together (four) the blowjobs (six and four respectively, counting the ones that segued into other activities), the number of times he's fucked Pavel (five, which isn't entirely fair, but the way Pavel looks up at him, writhes under him, feels so good taking him in...) and, okay, he needs to stop thinking about this _right now_, while he's on duty. Sternly redirecting his attention to his console, Sulu checks the _Enterprise_'s orbit around Rigel IV and skims the daily briefing until Captain Kirk emerges from his ready room.

As he nods greeting, Sulu keeps his shoulders relaxed inside his too-tight shirt. Kirk surveys the Bridge with full-chested satisfaction and plunks himself down in his chair with his usual glee. "Our heading, Mr. Sulu?"

"Unchanged, Captain. Our orbit is stable." If even Kirk doesn't notice they might just make it through the day--

"Thank you, _Ensign_." Or not. Sulu glances up, heart sinking at the Captain's smirk. He absolutely can't look at Chekov even though from the corner of his eye he sees Chekov stare at him. "Oh, it looks like congratulations are in order!" Sulu opens his mouth desperately, but as he stands Kirk makes a little two-fingered gesture, and Sulu actually clenches his jaw shut. "Well done, Lieutenant Chekov!"

"Captain?" Chekov asks as Kirk bears down on him. Sulu wants to fling himself between them as if taking a phaser hit.

"Youngest Lieutenant in the fleet, I expect," Kirk says heartily, patting Chekov's shoulder so heavily it nearly knocks him from his chair. Sulu's jaw is starting to hurt. "But you probably want to see Yeoman Gillis about your uniform. The sleeves are a little short, and the shoulders!" He pats Chekov again, at least not quite so hard. "Definitely loose in the shoulders. I think Ensign Sulu here could use that room, he's about to burst his seams." Kirk lifts his hand, and if he tousles Chekov's hair Sulu is going to kill him, Captain or not.

Maybe that shows, because Kirk doesn't. He grins at Sulu instead, bright and friendly as if he hasn't just embarrassed them in front of the whole damn Bridge, half of whom are staring. "Seriously," Kirk says, "congratulations, you two. Take five and get yourselves into uniform."

Chekov manages to pipe, "Aye, Captain." Sulu nods, because if he opens his mouth he can't be responsible for what he says. They walk side by side to the lift, avoiding everyone's eyes. As the door shuts Hikaru looks at Pavel and sees beyond those blazing cheeks his exact thought mirrored in glinting green eyes.

This means _war_.

************************

 

Hikaru is in love. Pavel spends dinner scribbling calculations on his padd, then leads Hikaru on a forty-five minute scramble through the Jeffries tubes (his narrow ass swaying distractingly the whole way) to above the Captain's quarters. Hikaru holds Pavel's tricorder, moving it as directed in arm-length sweeps while Pavel makes more notations, until Pavel backs into him, wedging his skinny self alongside Hikaru, and kisses him hard. "We could fuck here, you know," he whispers, and Hikaru nearly dies of lust right there.

"That's probably against regs," he whispers back regretfully, and Pavel bites Hikaru's lip roughly enough to make his dick throb, then backs off.

The secondary transporter room is empty, Yeoman Gillis agrees with them that the Captain is a prick, and besides they're just borrowing the shirts. Hikaru's feeling vindictive enough to empty the CMO's closet for this, but the man wields a mean hypospray and Pavel's done enough calculations for one night, so they go with what they've got. When they're done, Hikaru takes Pavel to bed and sets out to kiss him at least once for every sparking neuron he possesses. He probably falls a few billion short, but Pavel falls asleep smiling, and Hikaru can be satisfied with that.

The next morning Uhura winks at them, and Chekov blushes, but Sulu just smiles sideways at her as he takes his seat, and doesn't fidget impatiently. It's not a long wait until the lift doors open and Kirk strides onto the Bridge, as confidently as ever, even though he's dressed in a Science blue shirt with Lieutenant Commander stripes around his wrists, the shoulders just slightly baggy.

That's Uhura's cue. Technically, while Commander Spock is off the Bridge down on Rigel IV, Sulu's the ranking officer, but, well, she can say this kind of thing to Kirk. "Captain," she says, voice not loud but pitched to carry, "are you out of uniform?"

The resident lookie-loos all turn to stare at Kirk, who... just leans back in his chair, looking unruffled. In fact, the blue annoyingly brings out the color of his eyes. "Nonsense, Lieutenant," he replies with that bright smile, "nothing wears better than a boyfriend's clothes. You should try it sometime, you'd look good in blue too."

Uhura shakes her head smiling, and nods to him. Chekov collapses groaning over his console. And Sulu gives up, and shrugs, and holds on under ten solid seconds of Kirk grinning at him until he smiles back. He should've known better than to try this on the famously shameless James T. Kirk.

He and Chekov are definitely going to do better with the next prank.


End file.
